A number of circuit board connectors for receiving a cable end, such as a coaxial cable, and arranged for being attached to a circuit board and electrically connecting the cable to the circuit board components, are available. Such a connector is intended for holding the free end of a cable conductor, such that it is not detachable from the connector while still relieving the free cable conductor end of mechanical stress, and electrically connecting the cable conductor to the circuit board. The connectors may have further purposes, such as electrically shielding the free cable conductor end, and fixing the wave guiding properties of the connection between the free cable conductor and the circuit board by a well defined geometry of the connector.
A particular difficulty in achieving electrical properties that are consistent for a series of connector units, is fixing the position of the connector with a large degree of accuracy. Small shifts in the position of the connector and of the electrical conductor, which is connected, to the circuit board, particularly in the general direction of the cable end, will cause comparatively large changes in the electrical properties. This sensitivity to small position changes increases with increasing frequency, and the sensitivity is very large in the microwave region.
Often, this is solved by inserting the connector terminals into snugly fit through holes on the circuit board. The terminals are then attached to the circuit board by soldering. This has the disadvantage that the connector is partially held in place by way of soldering.